Purpose Of Memories
by ms.deep
Summary: “I have no purpose to go on living in this world." Sango


Top of Form

: I started this story about two years ago, but I never finished it. I was about one third done when I lost the file, and regretted the fact that I never tried to complete it.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I only wish to own Sesshoumaru and Sango, but it seems that is not happening anytime soon.

~*~^~*~

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Never have I in my life had I, a demon lord, regretted any of my actions. Any move or choice I made held a purpose. Along the way I may lose a little, but in the end, it is in my favour. It's not that my decision had lacked a purpose; this time however, there was nothing to be gained, but only to be lost. Now here I am, regretting.

Normal P.O.V.

The early morning sun rose as the demon lord of the Western Lands surveyed his lands, feeling something amiss on his territory. He felt a familiar aura pull him into the deep forest of his lands. Sesshoumaru wanting to further investigate the new intrusion, decided to go deeper into the woods. The deeper he went in, the more it called to him. It was a familiar aura indeed, but it was foreign to his brain. As the demon lord strode through the forest, he tried to place the familiar aura. The demon lord could only conclude that it was of no threat to him.

The aura grew stronger, as he neared a small clearing. There he caught a glimpse of a figure on the forest floor. The figure slightly shifted on the ground, and Sesshoumaru could feel the aura distress. He wondered if it was aware of his presence, and took one step towards the figure. Immediately it sat up and its aura changed to that of relieved. He could hear it take long breaths as it tried to calm itself down.

Sesshoumaru took a whiff, and caught the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. It was a woman, a human at that. He pondered on the weakest of all beings could capture the attention of a demon lord such as himself. It did not matter, for he was there only to figure out why she was on his terrain without his acknowledgement.

The woman maneuvered around and began to gather her materials. Sesshoumaru almost scoffed out loud at her lack of awareness. She had yet to figure out his presence, as she tied her mass of black hair into a ponytail. The demon lord was about to advance towards the woman only to stop in his tracks when she spoke, "Have you come to kill me demon?" The tone of her voice triggered his memory; she was the wench who had traveled with his brother. "If you have, I wish for you to do it quickly and painlessly," she requested. Her back turned towards him, not allowing the demon lord a glimpse of her face.

Sesshoumaru was astonished by her request for death. "I am not here to kill a feeble being," he replied nonchalantly. He took another deep whiff of her scent, triggering his memory that the woman sitting in front of him was the demon exterminator.

"Feeble? I am anything but feeble," she retorted

"Then a coward you must be," the great demon lord simply stated.

"A coward? I am not someone who runs and hides from anything," the demon exterminator replied offended by the demon lord's remarks.

"By pleading for death, are you not running away from life," Sesshoumaru questioned. The demon exterminator sat there unmoving, as she took in his words. "Tell me slayer, what is your name?"

She stiffened at his words. The demon knew her as an exterminator, when there were no traces of demon slayers left, except for her, and yet this demon knew exactly what she was. "My name is not of your concern," she answered harshly.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "InuYasha, is the half-breed you traveled with," his words affecting the demon slayer.

Hope, came to mind that someone knew of her existence, and not all she knew was dead yet. Yet fear coursed through her veins, as she wondered what demon would remember her. "My name is Sango," she said as she got up and faced Sesshoumaru, at the same time throwing her chain like whip in his direction. The demon lord easily dodged her attack, and soon had his hand around her neck. Sango was pinned up against a tree, not being able to breathe with Sesshoumaru's hard grip around her neck.

"Do not test me slayer," he spat bitterly, letting go of his tight grip, dropping Sango like a rag doll to the forest ground.

Sango's left hand was the only thing keeping her from plummeting to the ground as she gasped for air. "Ses...shou...ma...ru," the exterminator said between gasps of air.

The Lord of the Western Lands casually strode over to the demon slayer. "You are one of my brother's traveling companions," he stated. Sango nodded in agreement. "They have all perished, during the last battle with Naraku. I had expected you to be in the same situation."

She looked up and glared up at the demon lord. "You could have saved them," she spat. "Do you not remember that day? Did you not hear me cry out for you assistance? The battle was over and everyone was dead!" the demon slayer was shaking with anger, as she bellowed at Sesshoumaru. "You, you had tensaiga," her fist clenched.

"You blame me for the pathetic lives lost," Sesshoumaru decided it was a waste of time to conversing with the slayer, decided to turn around and leave the slayer to vent her anger by herself.

The slayer could no longer take the demon lord's apathy, and took hold of her hiraikotsu and threw it towards the demon lord. Sesshoumaru could hear the enormous bone advancing towards and merely jumped out of the way to dodge it. He landed back down gracefully on his feet, and turned towards his assailant. She simply stared back at him in a way of defiance. Sesshoumaru could hear the weapon making its way back to the owner, decided to catch the flying demon bone before she could. He grabbed hold of it effortlessly, and dropped it on the ground.

"Listen slayer. You may have slaughtered demons in the past, but do not think you can bring down this Sesshoumaru that easily," he stated, and turned away from the demon slayer. As he walked away from the demon exterminator, he could smell her sweet scent mingled with salt. Sesshoumaru acknowledged she was crying, but he walked away, for she was not his problem.

That evening Sesshoumaru was listless, for the slayer was constantly on his mind. "Sango," he said into the empty evening sky, enjoying the way her name rolled of his tongue. Something deep inside him urged him to go see the exterminator that evening. At first he denied himself of seeing the slayer, but could no longer stand the eager feeling that bid him that he go see her.

He arrived at the clearing that he had met her earlier in the day, but she was nowhere to be found. He scanned the forest, and felt the same aura draw him away from the clearing. It called to him once again, and he followed his senses. Sesshoumaru arrived at a cliff and at the edge of it was the demon slayer. He could smell the salt from her tears, as she looked out into the horizon. He watched her as she took a step towards the edge.

Sango spread her arms, and she could feel the evening air against her skin. She tried to smile, as she began to take her last step of the cliff. Instead she felt, something around her waist and pull her away from the edge. Surprised by the intrusion, she tried to push away from the person.

Sesshoumaru felt Sango struggle against him, but all he did was hold her tighter against him. He stood there with Sango in his arms as her tears began to roll down her face, and her struggling came to a halt.

Sango allowed her tears to run freely, feeling safe in the arms of her intruder. Her rational side finally making through to her, she began to calm down, and relax. She looked up at his face, before pulling herself away from the great demon lord. Her head lowered, not meeting the eyes of the demon lord. "Why, why could you not have let me die," she asked solemnly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, her shaking form as she tried not to shed anymore tears. "Why do you wish to die," he questioned.

"I have no purpose to go on living in this world," Sango expressed as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, her tears still running down her face. He stared at her as she continued, "My whole village have perished, and my friends, they have also died. There is no one, not one living being that needs me."

Sesshoumaru strolled over to Sango; his right hand cupped her chin, and tilted it up. He stared directly into her brown orbs, as she stared back into his amber ones. Slowly Sesshoumaru bent down, and captured Sango's lips with his in a kiss. His hand left her chin, as both his arms made its way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sango was shocked by the demon lord's actions, and tried to pull away. Their lips parted, but Sesshoumaru held onto Sango, not letting her go. He wanted to say something, but decided against it, and let Sango free from his hold.

Sango stumbled back a few steps, her fingers brushing over her lips, confused. She could feel her heart rapidly pounding against her chest. Her right hand placed above her beating heart, pondering on what she should be doing at that very moment. She finally looked up at the great demon, but quickly looked down again when she caught his gaze on her. "Sesshoumaru...," only a small whisper of his name came out. Sango felt uncomfortable, as she felt Sesshoumaru's gaze still upon her.

"Good-night," Sesshoumaru said abruptly, causing the demon exterminator to look up. She watched as his silvery white form disappeared into the forest. Sango gazed towards the direction that Sesshoumaru had left. The slayer felt as if she should have stopped him from leaving, but what would she have said to him. She shook her head, hoping to clear her head of her jumbled thoughts. She had had a long day, wary and cold Sango decided to search for firewood for the night.

Sango stared into the crackling fire, with her knees drawn up against her chest. "Sesshoumaru," she let out a whisper of his name. Sango's heart beat quickened as she thought about the kiss she received from the demon lord. "Why," Sango questioned to no one in particular as her hand grazed her lips recalling the warm feeling of his lips pressed against to her own. Sango sighed as prepared for bed. "He should have let me die," Sango said before dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

~*~^~*~

: It was supposed to be a one-shotter! But I kept adding stuff.

**REVIEW PLAWKS! **


End file.
